


Nothing Sudden About It

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: In a Manor of Speaking [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: There was nothing sudden about Lucius’ love for Severus
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: In a Manor of Speaking [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Nothing Sudden About It

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook. 
> 
> Oct 14 prompt- “I love you” during an argument

“Where is he?” Her voice shook, and Lucius could have killed Severus right then and there for making her worry like this. 

“I don’t know, Princess.” He had substantial practice in hiding his anger, but he’d never been tried like this. There were a few times that he’d wanted to shake Severus silly, perhaps hex his arse purple once or twice, but those paled in comparison to what he felt now. 

Yes, he was perfectly aware that Severus was an adult, and perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but he still felt he was perfectly within his rights to be livid at him for putting Hermione in the state she was in. For putting _him_ in the state he was currently in. It had been two days since they’d heard from him. Two days since he’d “popped out,” and Hermione was a ball of raging anxiety; so much so that Tilly couldn’t so much as set foot in the same room with Hermione without dissolving into tears herself. 

He and Hermione had gone to bed the first night, and he’d been fairly confident that they’d wake to Severus beside them. When Lucius had been awakened at nearly three in the morning to Hermione’s desperate screams for their lover, he’d grown irritated that Severus still hadn’t returned, but did his best to calm Hermione. He’d held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until her shaking subsided, and her breathing was slow and even. He didn’t sleep the remainder of the night, instead staring at the door to his bedroom.

Hermione had gone to work as usual, and Lucius had attempted to focus on his own work, and come up lacking. When she returned home, he was waiting for her, knowing that allowing her to find that Severus still hadn’t returned alone was the worst thing he could have done for her. She’d gotten one look at his face, and any hope in her eyes had been extinguished. 

“He’s not here.” 

Lucius shook his head. 

“And you haven’t heard from him, either.” 

Lucius shook his head again. 

“No news is good news?” 

Lucius considered, and nodded slowly, then wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. It was as much for him as it was for her; even if he’d never admit it. 

They were silent that evening, at least until Hermione woke screaming and crying, begging for a life that she’d already saved. Lucius again took up his duty to hold and calm her, though unlike the night before, she never went back to sleep. 

She owled her boss the next morning, letting him know she wouldn’t be making it into the office, and settled into a chair in Lucius’ study, cradling a cup of tea, though she didn’t bring it up to her lips even once. Lucius sat behind his desk in stoic silence, keeping one eye on Hermione’s still form. 

He could feel her despondent pain as clearly as if it were her own. Her relationship with Severus was different than his own relationship with either of them, and it was painfully apparent that nothing he could do would ease her despair at the loss. He was still mulling over the implications if Severus didn’t reappear when Tilly appeared, wringing her hands anxiously. 

“Master Severus has returned, sir.” 

Hermione’s head snapped up, and Lucius sat back in his chair slowly, weighing his options. Hermione beat him to it. 

“Where is he?”

Tilly cringed away from Hermione, which was in and of itself a bad sign. A very, very bad sign. Lucius surreptitiously gripped his wand, unsure if he would need to shield her, or someone _from_ her.

“Master Severus went to his work room, and requested not to be disturbed.” Hermione gaped at the little elf, who shuffled further away. Lucius cleared his throat, drawing their attention. 

“Thank you, Tilly.” She took the dismissal at face value, disapperating away as quickly as she’d come. “Let me talk to him first, Princess.” 

Hermione’s eyes were full of fire as she turned to face him, but Lucius had no desire to find out what happened when an unstoppable force met an immovable object. “I won’t stop you if you decide to hex him or not speak to him ever again, I’m just asking that you stay here while I go make sure he’s in one piece. Then you may do whatever you see fit.” 

He could see the wheels turning behind her eyes, until she nodded slowly. “Fine,” she gritted out from behind clenched teeth. So he kissed her on the forehead, and left her there, still clutching the cup of tea she’d still yet to even taste. 

He walked rather slowly down to what had previously been the dungeons. The cold and unpleasant memories of what had occurred within these walls kept him from venturing down often, but Severus didn’t seem to mind these things. Rather, he seemed to take comfort in the familiar surroundings, and Lucius was usually all too happy to allow him his domain. Today though… 

He rapped on the door, and when there was no answer, he pounded against the wood with his fist. “Severus I will blast this door down,” he hissed, and the door opened. Severus stared him down with cold eyes, and Lucius stared right back in a silent battle of wills. Lucius dared him to shut the door, but Severus just turned away, leaving the door open to return to his cauldron, which had clearly just been started. Various potions ingredients littered the table, though Lucius knew Severus was acutely aware of exactly what was where, and would know if any of them shifted even a centimeter on the tabletop. 

Severus returned to the table and resumed chopping a rat tail with sure, confident strokes. Lucius watched him work from the doorway for several minutes before asking, “Are you going to tell us where you were?” 

“No.” 

“Are you injured?” 

“No.” 

“Are you aware how long you were gone?” 

“Yes.” 

Lucius grit his teeth against a flare of anger. He knew, and still hadn’t bothered to let them know he was safe and well. “Do you at least have a good reason for making her worry?” 

Severus didn’t answer that one, just continued chopping, so Lucius pressed harder. “Next time you decide to disappear, maybe you should consider what it means for other members of this household. You may go off and do whatever you like, but we will still be here. I will still be here for her, and she will be here screaming  _ your  _ name because she sees you dying in her dreams.” 

Lucius didn’t miss the way his steady hands twitched around the knife. That had hit a nerve.  _ Good.  _

“I don’t know what she will say to you. But I bought you both time by coming here first. Next time, I won’t do you that courtesy,” he snarled, fingers itching to hex him for his carelessness. 

“Why are you all the sudden so concerned with my whereabouts,” Severus asked, contempt dripping from every silken word. 

“There is nothing  _ sudden _ about it, Severus,” Lucius shout back icily. 

“Why,” Severus repeated, finally setting down the knife and glaring up at him. As the inky pools of his lover’s eyes met his, Lucius felt something snap within him. 

“Because Hermione is heartbroken, and I love her. I love her more than I thought it was possible to love a woman, and even worse, I love  _ you _ , you insufferable man! I have for years!” It came out in a rushing roar, and Lucius turned on his heel, slamming the door hard enough that it rattled on its hinges.

No, there was nothing sudden about it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Series is all the same story, I’ll put it in order later, blah blah blah... Y’all know the drill.


End file.
